1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to digital image processing, and more particularly to a system and method for post-processing an image edge.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital cameras or digital camcorders are increasingly becoming indispensable to modern life. As the cost and product price are reduced to make the digital cameras or camcorders more affordable to more people, commensurately low-cost optics or electronics of the digital cameras or camcorders may incur negative effects on image preprocessing, and therefore reduce image quality. For example, an image may possess a great deal of image noise due to insufficient optical resolution, large amounts of electrical noise, or distortions made by a digital signal processor (DSP).
A need has thus arisen to propose a novel image post-processing scheme, which is capable of reducing image noise and improving image quality without raising the cost.